psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xaypay/How McJuggerNuggets Should Write The Next Psycho Video.
Sad to say, but our beloved Psycho Series is ending, yet what will this mean, will it actually end? Oor will it continue through 2016 also!? I have a feeling it might not be revealed that it's fake (Yes it's fake, face the facts) but I have some predictions on what could happen? Because i'm a SMARTASS. I will review each an every video from the Psycho Videos and how things could have happened? Family All Together (Excluding Psycho Dad) After watching the sobbing and annoyance of Jesse's screams, I watched the Psycho Mom Divorces Husband over and over of times to get what was so wrong with it? And nothing was, this was a perfectly built episode into the life of a "Psycho"-like family. Scriptwriters (*cough* Jesse *cough* Corn *cough* Whole Family) really has got a right plotline where were we can almost see what's going to happen, like the WWE nowadays, where John Cena gives people a Five Knuckle Shuffle while his song plays. DUDUDUDDU. Anyways, let's get back to the script, I mean my thinking. The family at this state is split up, one side being Psycho Dad and the other half Psycho Kid and Mom are on the side of Uncle Larry while Jeffery is in the middleish. And this is why that's a good thing. Jeffery for the past has given Jesse alot of crap and he does it back to him, but since their bothers I really think they will try to actually get along, even though JT won't forget the beer bottle over his head. All the main protagonist have dealt with Psycho Dad in a big way, though Jeffery did too, see he put his revenge on Jesse because he had it easy. Yeah, can see that. So of course as they have tried to do since Psycho Update after the Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses video is see each other in a different way. Brotherly Love. Yeah i'm talking giberous for your entertainment. I think that the next Psycho video will start like this... This next Psycho Series video will happen at least a week or so after Thankgiving, which has already happened so don't be surprised to see a new video coming up anytime soon. Jesse and Jeffery which is still being questioned about his behavior recently visit mom and this is for the probably second time in the past two weeks. Everythings good seems like a regular stupid vlog in the world of the Ridgeways as Jesse checks in on his Mom with a hug and talks with Uncle Larry and visits Tom's room while he's probably playing some TF2 (He probably jerks off to that too. XD) Anyways, Jeffery hasn't said a thing since the last video before this where I prosume will be some sort of video where Jesse wants to make everything good with JT since there both living only under with Psycho Dad now. He's very quiet for a second Uncle Larry questions to Jesse is he seriously all right after the bottle smashing. BAM-BAM-BAM! Larry grabs for the door, Psycho Dad has gotten into the house. He's yelling very loud looking for Jesse and Jeffery's Mom. Jesse's asking what's going on and Psycho Dad replies, "You two have been very suspious these past two weeks. I finally caught you two on camera sneeking out of the house! You disobeyed me!" Larry intervenes as the Mom gets up surprised and still angry at Dad. "Why are you in here, coming in a messing with us?! They haven't done anything" Larry says. Now Jeffery, Jesse and Tom are out in the kitchen facing the Den. Psycho Dad starts to smash everything, Jesse goes in front of some of Larry's stuff but is pushed hard to the ground, Jeffery picks him up. Psyhco Dad, in the Den now then grabs Psycho Mom. Larry jumps in to protect her. Without knowing he shouts loud "I never wanted you to come in here! And your danm well not going to put a hand on my sister!" Psycho Dad goes for a punches. Trampling Larry to the ground. Jesse grabs his mom as Jeffery yells at his dad to get off him. Jeffery starts to try to grab ahold his father but he charges at him, choking the living life out of him too. Jesse now crying is left with Tom in shock. Mom has grabbed a bottle. Oh no... BAM! "And don't you dare! Lay a hand on my sons!" Psycho Dad has just been smashed with a bottle over his head. The horrific bravery of Jeffery has cost him to be bleeding out his mouth. Mom picks up Jeffery and Larry is picked up by Jesse and Tom. Jeffery which is in shocked horror tries to shake his father, nothing happens, another shake, nothing happenes withen minutes they call for 911. Part 2 will be up shortly of this so don't worry. Don't Forget To Keep It Shitty. Category:Blog posts